Warmth
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: When Benson gets evicted from his apartment, his only option is to stay at the park for the night. After discussion, the only room left is Mordecai and Rigbys. And Rigby definitely doesn't want Benson to sleep with him... Mordeson drabble.


**Warmth**

**A/N It's been months since I've written a Mordeson. Wow.**

**Here's a little Mordeson drabble for all you fans :3**

When Benson was evicted from his apartment, he had no choice but to come back to the park and stay there for the night. Things went smoothly during the day (apart from the argument with Rigby), but when it hit night, that's when a question rose above all the park workers.

Where would Benson sleep?

During discussion, Benson told them he would sleep on the couch, but due to the limited amount of blankets, the sleeping arrangement was scrapped, so the discussion was carried on.

Finally, it all came down to that Benson would have to camp in with one of the workers. Muscle Man and Fives shook their heads, but Benson didn't argue. He never like the state of their trailer and he knew how Muscle Man liked to live.

Pops happily offered to take Benson in, but the gumball machine politely dismissed the offer. Skip and Thomas were out of the question so that only left Mordecai and Rigby.

Because both boys shared a room, the question didn't go lightly with the duo. As soon as they were asked, Rigby shook his head, saying it would awkward and weird and he'd rather have Benson sleep on the couch with no blankets than in their room.

This earned him a hard punch from Mordecai, and a frown from Benson. The blue jay looked at their boss with an apologetic smile. He told him it was ok for him to sleep in their room, that he didn't mind. Rigby stared at Mordecai, opening his mouth to protest against it, but Mordecai shook his head, asking why and when Rigby raised a hand to repeat his previous reasons, the blue jay quickly added "apart from that"

"Where would he sleep?"

The new question struck Mordecai. He thought hard about this. He knew Rigby would undoubtedly refuse to have Benson sleep in his bed, so...

And that's how Benson came to sleep next to Mordecai, his hand tucked underneath his pillow, his eyes closed as he tried to block out Rigby's snores. There was only one blanket to share between them, much to both of their dismay, and it didn't help that the temperature had dropped a low -10 degrees.

He lay awake in the dark, trying desperately to stay warm without waking Mordecai, who had drifted off minutes before. He felt awkward and uncomfortable in his employees bed and he didn't dare move, in fear of accidentally brushing his hand against Mordecai's back or turning to his side, only to have the blue jays beak touch his mouth.

So he stayed there, with his arms by his side, shivering violently as he closed his eyes. But sleep didn't come as soon as he'd hoped. The friendly reminders that he was freezing cold and that he was sleeping in someone else's bed tugged at his mind and he sighed, opening his tired eyes again.

His eyes flickered over to the blanket, that was mostly covering Mordecai. Even though he needed warmth, he refused to take the blanket, worried that he would awake the blue jay. So he wrapped his arms around himself and shut his eyes again, trying to push the thoughts from his mind.

Finally, after minutes of laying the dark, he let out another heavy sigh and opened his eyes, his gaze landing on the blanket. Reaching up both hands, he made a move to grab the blanket and pulled it on his body, the thick duvet warming him instantly.

Happily satisfied, his eyes slowly closed, only to snap open again when he heard a mumble from Mordecai and felt the duvet rip off him. He sighed and pulled it back, not looking back, to have it taken off him again. He groaned and rolled on his back. He gave up trying to get it off the blue jay, knowing that no matter how many times the blanket was on him, it would only be taken off him from Mordecai.

He sat up, tucking his knees up to his chest to keep warm, staring at the wall. Soon, Mordecai stirred and his eyes slowly opened. He yawned, stretching his arms up.

"Is it already 7?"

Benson sighed. "No."

Mordecai's eyes narrowed in confusion, though Benson couldn't see. "Then why are you awake?"

"'Cause you keep stealing the covers." He stated and shivered again.

Mordecai felt instantly bad when he noticed the covers bundled up on his side. He looked up at Benson with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Benson. I didn't noticed. I'm a heavy sleeper."

"You are?" Benson mentally cursed himself. Why didn't he just take the blanket from him?

Mordecai nodded. Benson sighed, and lay his arms on his knees. After a moments silence, Benson felt goosebumps go up his arm. Mordecai noticed.

"Hey Benson?"

"Yeah?"

Mordecai smiled. "Lets go to sleep, ok?"

Benson dropped his legs and slid under the covers. He closed his eyes, the warmth of the duvet covering him. He smiled, feeling himself drift off.

An arm lay on the duvet on his side, over his body. Benson opened his eyes to see, through the dark, it was Mordecai's arm. The blue jay tucked his hand under Bensons body and pulled him closer. Benson blushed as his chest pressed against Mordecai's, but he didn't say a word. He needed the warmth.

He smiled again and rested his head on Mordecai's chest, the blue jays arm wrapped around his body.

"Good night Benson."

Benson opened his eyes and looked up at Mordecai, to see his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. Benson closed his eyes and wrapped a skinny arm around Mordecai's body.

"Good night Mordecai." He said softly.


End file.
